Dark Skies of Evening
by AquilaMage
Summary: In preparing for the upcoming weekend, Kay and Sebastian decide to solidify their friendship with Klavier by inviting him along on one of their excursions. (AU where they're all living in the same town, with cherry-picked events analogous to canon having happened in the backstory, possibly being referenced but not important to the plot)


"So, are you finally going to tell me what it is we're doing on the side of the road in the middle of the woods, at dusk?"

Kay's hair whirled around her as she turned, the brightness of her grin barely visible as a flash of a reflection of the fading light. "We're enacting a sacred tradition, and since we're friends now, it only seemed fair to invite you along."

"And I am all for bonding, but could it not be a bit less…this?" Klavier spread his arms out to encompass the expanse of trees, the mud they were definitely already tracking around, the background of insect noises which had only just begun in full force.

"I told you to wear sturdy shoes." She shrugged, stomping one of her heavy boots on the edge of the asphalt in emphasis.

He _had_ , or at least an older pair of sneakers that he had decided we alright potentially being ruined when they had told him to be ready for an "excursion". But that wasn't really the point. The point was that whatever this was supposed to be, it seemed to him that it could at least have happened under slightly less suspicious circumstances. A small grin, and then, "you aren't planning on hazing me, are you?"

Kay gasped, a hand clutching the fabric of her shirt, although her eyes held the same warmth as before. "Of _course_ not. Right?" Gaze shooting to a spot behind him, she winked.

"Yeah. Hazing would suggest that our friendship is congru- contingent on you doing this. Which it isn't." Shoving his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, Sebastian kicked at some loose stones. "You can leave if you want. We just thought you might enjoy being a part of it." Shaking his head to move his bangs out of his face, he added, "It's getting into trouble, but we're not breaking any rules or anything."

"Yeah," Kay waved it off, verbally and physically as she flapped a hand through the air. "Nothing like where there'd be real consequences. Honestly, this has to be one of the least messy kinds of trouble I ever get into." She flashed another grin before jumping from where she stood, bounding over the ditch that separated the road from the trees. Her landing was signaled by only the barest rustle of leaves, despite the mid-autumn carpet of dry ones everywhere. "Probably why my dads let me keep doing it even with the complaints."

"Now that hardly makes you sound reassuring, Fraulein."

She shrugged. "It's only because we're annoying people who are irritated by us merely existing. Trust me, they kind of deserve it."

"Very well." Casting about for a safe spot to cross, he noticed that he was now the only one on that side. At the frown he made, the other two burst into laughter.

"It's not actually that far. Or so deep you can't walk through it. _Someone's_ just a show-off."

Kay stuck her tongue out at him.

When Sebastian did an exaggerated version of her pose, Klavier mentally shook his head and ignored them, at least for long enough to pick his way across the gap with the minimum amount of getting mud or grass on his pants as possible. At that point, he was greeted with the sight of his friends trading increasingly obnoxious faces. He looked between the two of them. Seeing this type of childishly familiar interaction still continued to confound him; he had known Sebastian, albeit not that well until recently, for several years, so he knew that Kay had only met him a little under a year ago. And even with that, he still had to occasionally remind himself that they weren't actually fraternal siblings.

He stood there watching them for a bit. But quickly realizing that they weren't responding to his mere presence, he stepped between them, breaking the line of sight. "So, where to now?" He gave one of his dazzling smiles.

Kay was the first to recover. "This way." She gave a sweep of the arm, bowing deeply.

There followed a good ten minutes of tromping through the woods until Sebastian called them to a halt, switching off the flashlights they had brought. Ahead, the trees quickly thinned out into a clearing.

Poking his head forward in the space between the other two, Klavier stared out into the darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out a sizeable expanse of land that gave way to the back side of a massive house. Other than a few windows, the main source of illumination came from a light attached to the roof that was pointed mostly towards the far-left side. While it almost cast more shadows than anything else, it seemed to show that the main portion of the back yard was covered in a network of gardens and some combination of benches and or statues.

"Is that a _waterfall_?" Klavier pointed at the edge of the pool of light, where a sizeable pond sat, the surface disturbed by a cascade of water coming from a hill to one shore.

Kay snorted. "I know, right? You're not even allowed to swim in there. It's reserved for 'spiritual cleansing' and 'meditation training' and junk like that." She made finger quotes as she spoke, rolling her eyes.

"The head of household is super stuffy, if you'd believe it."

"Never would have guessed," he drawled as he scanned the area for anything he might have missed. "And we are here for what, exactly?"

At this, Kay brightened even more, were it possible. "We," she placed her hands on her hips, legs firmly planted, "are on a mission." Her voice dropped lower than it usually was. "A rescue mission. Within the walls of this manor lives the grandest princess in all the land, condemned to waste her life away, alone, by those who have cruelly imprisoned her. But!" Stepping sideways and dramatically throwing out an arm to point in the direction of the house, she gave a smirk. "No longer! For the Great Thief has come to steal this lovely maiden away, flying off without a trace into the night!"

"…We're sneaking her girlfriend out of the house to visit for the weekend," Sebastian supplied, barely concealing a grin at Klavier's bemusement.

Kay wilted. " _Seb_ , no." She crossed her arms, settling her weight more on her back leg as she regarded him. "The Great Thief has recruited a pair of bards to assist her on this most perilous mission, to share in the glory and sing in her accolades, and this is the thanks they give her? Such _betrayal_." Clutching at her heart with both hands, she fell to her knees in a mock expression of agony.

Now standing over her as she literally sprawled out on the ground, Klavier spared Kay a glance longer before he turned to Sebastian. He raised an eyebrow. "And you don't enjoy this? It seems like fun enough."

He shrugged, staring off into the distance. "Oh, I do. I just don't need a fantasy version to make it interesting" The biggest mischievous grin Klavier had seen bloomed on his face. "Even though her mother is completely fine with her being with us, it's just because her aunt's technically in charge when she's gone and doesn't like us. I mean, she almost never cares about what Maya does otherwise; she gets _so_ upset about this specifically though, it's _great_."

Klavier didn't notice that he had been staring for a moment, until Kay, who had sprung back up, clapped him on the back and motioned for them to follow her. He was glad to have the guidance, since even in the light there was, they had to keep their gaze down to avoid stepping off the stone pathways and tripping over something or another. Finally, they stopped behind a larger bush situated just next to the house itself.

Kay pointed at a second-floor window just to the side of where they stood. "That's our target. See the bench over there? We drag that over and you guys give me a boost from there. I climb in the window, retrieve the lady, and off we go. Ready?"

Despite its heavy appearance, the bench moved with relatively little fuss by the three of them, although they did have to take care not to scrape it against any of the stepping stones embedded in the grass. Once it was positioned below the window, Kay directed the boys to step up before climbing up in the middle.

"So," she said, seemingly unfazed by being practically squashed between the two of them, "if you can just get me up high enough to reach that ledge thingy, I'll fly up the rest of the way! Stay out of sight until I get back, and we'll be out in no time."

It took a bit of maneuvering and a last-second aversion of an accident, but finally Kay was pushing off of them. Regaining his balance after the sudden loss of weight on him, Klavier looked up to see that she was true to her word, climbing the bumpy surface with only slightly more apparent difficulty than most people would a ladder.

"A woman of many talents, ja?"

Sebastian shook his head, smiling. "Something like that. Here, help me move this back." As they picked up the bench, he added, "She practices rock climbing a lot. And on other buildings. She climbed through my window in the middle of the night a lot after she found out I was having trouble sleeping. Mr. Edgeworth actually gave her a house key to try to get her to stop, but she still does it some of the time."

As they returned to their initial spot by the side of the house, Klavier gave him a soft smile. "Good." When he received a confused tilt of the head and an otherwise mostly blank expression, he added, "That she wants to help you. I-" A hand went up to run through his hair. He suddenly wished he'd brought his sunglasses after all (which he hadn't because it was _dark out_ when they left and that would just be ridiculous, even for him).

"I feel bad about not being as much a friend as I should have been, in the past, and…" A sigh. "At least now you have other people too, ja?"

"I guess." He raised his shoulders as he spoke, accompanied by a shake of the head that it seemed unclear whether he was aware of. "But there's nothing for you to apologize for. I mean, I was, well…you know. I wouldn't blame you guys if you never wanted anything to do with me."

Klavier paused his instinctual motion to comfort halfway there. "May I?" he ventured. When he received a nod, he gently placed a hand over one of Sebastian's. "Those were quite different circumstances. And nothing changes the fact that you deserve to have good people in your life." In a lighter tone, he added, "Besides, would we be here doing this now if we didn't want to be your friends?"

A sniffle. "I guess not, huh?" Sebastian ducked his head, but the tension in his body had lessened significantly.

Satisfied, he smiled to himself and opened his mouth to add something else, but was interrupted by a shriek.

xxxxxxxx

Kay pulled herself up the final few inches to be level with the window. A quick pattern of taps against the glass, and it slid open almost instantly. Climbing inside, she sat against the windowsill. "Well, I appreciate the assistance. But," she struck a pose, staring down the standing girl in the middle of the room, "I do hope you realize you just let in a thief."

"You're lost then. The exhibit area's downstairs."

She flipped her scarf over her shoulder. "Oh, but I am here to steal something far more valuable than that. I am here for...your heart!"

At this, Maya's serious expression broke. "And that's where you're wrong again." Arms crossed over her chest, she grinned. "You can't steal what's freely given."

Kay started. Stumbling forward as she tripped over her own legs, she finally made her way over the other, flushed and stuttering.

Maya giggled. "You're _adorable_ ," she said, stepping up on her toes to press a kiss to Kay's cheek.

"Yeah, well, so are you," she mumbled under her breath. Then, after a minute of looking around to compose herself, she added, much more audibly, "Where's Pearly?"

"Not coming this time. Said she had too much to work on, and Athena's…" She trailed off as she struggled not to burst into laughter as Kay had immediately started to search for the girl, first by opening the wardrobe, and then by crawling under the bed.

Kay dragged herself out, beaming as she stood back up and made her way over to her girlfriend. She wrapped her arms around her, tilting her chin so that her head rested on top of Maya's. A content sigh as she melted into the embrace.

They both probably would have stayed there for hours, quiet revelry in each other's warmth and the way they could rest against each other so comfortably, all that time spent figuring out the exact way to hold each other so they fitted together perfectly paying off more than they could have imagined. Kay had just reached a hand up to run fingers through Maya's hair, though, when she caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye.

She let out a squeak, turning sharply to face what turned out to be the door, open enough of a crack to show the form of a woman frozen halfway inside.

"Hi…sis…" Maya's voice came out muffled. With a little effort, she extricated herself from her still-shocked girlfriend's grasp enough so that her face wasn't pressed into her. "What are you…"

Mia lifted an arm to show what she had been carrying. "You left your jacket downstairs, and it would hardly be responsible of me to let you go out tonight without one." Pushing the door shut with only the softest of clicks, she made her way over to the two of them. "I know you're quite attached, but if I may borrow my sister for a moment."

Kay stared at her before realizing that she still had her arms firmly around Maya's waist. "Right!" She released her and took a good couple of steps back, to give them space.

Holding up the jacket, Mia nodded her head. As Maya lifted her arms, she went about the motions of sliding the jacket on over her pajamas, a warm smile appearing in her eyes. She tugged down on the edges before carefully zipping it up.

" _Sis_ , I'm plenty old enough to do this by myself," she groaned, staring off at a spot on the wall.

Giving the zipper a final tug, she chuckled. Putting a hand each on the sides of Maya's face, she held her still long enough to kiss her forehead. "Exactly. You're growing up so _fast_. It's like yesterday you were a baby and now I'm here embarrassing you in front of your girlfriend."

Maya's only response was to stick her tongue out and yank the hood of her jacket up over the top of her face.

As if remembering her presence, she took that opportunity to levy a glance in Kay's direction. "And I can be confident that she will take care of my baby sister, correct?"

Mia was only an inch or two taller than her sister, but her stare still made Kay feel as though she was the one having to look up to make eye contact. Her mouth seemed to have stopped working, so she settled for vigorously nodding instead.

"Good." She fluffed up Maya's hair with one hand. "I can handle Aunt Morgan as long as you're back by-"

" _MOTHER_!"

"Aw shit," Kay breathed, lunging for the bag that sat by the edge of the bed. "Time to _go_." Sticking her head out the window, she cringed as she noticed a figure in white dashing away from the area under the window.

"Busted?" The whisper came from behind her as Maya attempted to get a view as well.

"Dahlia."

She slapped her hands on the windowsill. "Ugh." Wriggling her way so she was also partially out the window, she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Time to go, boys!" She tried to wave at the two as they appeared from behind a bush, but found that the spot was just a little to tight to let her actually move from how she was.

A sigh from inside the room. "You're going to get stuck if you keep that up, and I'm not going to be able to delay them _that_ long." With a gentle but firm grip, Mia tugged the two of them out from the frame. "Go on," she waved at Kay.

She gave a single nod. The bag was unceremoniously dropped out the window seconds before she began climbing out of it herself.

Mia gave her sister one last hug before making her way to the other side of the door. "Have fun, be good. Chair under the handle, I can stall easier that way." A smile, and then she was gone.

Wasting no time in doing so, Maya dashed back to the window, under which the other three were standing. She managed to maneuver her way out and hanging off the ledge with only a little trouble, and at Kay's signal, let herself drop down.

The landing wasn't as comfortable as it could have been, finding herself in a tangle of limbs, mostly on Sebastian with Kay still half-hanging on to where she'd caught her legs, but nothing broken, nothing bruised. She grinned at the unfamiliar blonde half-crouched to one side of them. "Hi!"

He simply frowned, looking over at something behind them. "Nice to meet you, Fraulein, but perhaps later? It seems we have some attention."

There were in fact a lot of lights on in the house now, and shouts could be heard from inside.

Kay took Maya's hand and pulled her up, starting at a run as soon as she was on her feet. Both of them be laughing as they went, picking their way back through the maze of landscaping.

Behind them, Klavier hesitated as he scanned the grounds. The girls had retreated enough in the moments longer it had taken him to get to his feet that he couldn't quite follow their movements, and there were so many winding paths of garden, even with the lights from inside he-

His problem was easily solved as Sebastian skidded to a halt close enough to almost knock into him. "May I?" He held out his hand.

Klavier began to hesitantly raise his own to take it when there was a much louder exclamation. A woman appeared from the side of the house, holding up a flashlight and shouting Maya's name, among other things that his mind wasn't bothering to process right now, apparently.

At this point, Sebastian grabbed onto his arm and began absolutely booking it towards the trees. Practiced motions wound through the obstacles with ease even in the dark, accompanied by a pace that had them out on open grass in minutes.

It was hardly fair, Klavier thought, that even though he was barely shorter he was still being pulled along behind Sebastian a little, adrenaline being the main factor that had him keeping pace. Well, that and the little breathless laughs that he could occasionally hear over the rustle of leaves and the girls' laughs and whoops ahead of them.

They skidded to a halt just inside the tree line. Klavier had just slid his arm out of Sebastian's grip in time to dodge away from Kay barreling towards him.

She let out an "I'm gonna hug you ok," so fast the words mushed together. A second's pause right in front of him with her arms held out. When he nodded, she practically flung herself at him, the force of it lifting him off his feet. Kay went with it though, using the motion to spin Sebastian around. "That was awesome!"

"Yeah!" Maya's volume was a little too high for comfort considering she was almost right next to Klavier, who was still trying to recover. She gave him as good a look-over as she could in the near-complete darkness. "You want burgers? I could go for a burger right now _wow_ I am out of it right now. I'm Maya, by the way." She held out a hand for a high-five.

"Klavier."

Her flat hand managed to shift to a firm grip as she shook his hand when he moved to high-five her. "Nice." Letting go, she circled behind the other two to retrieve her bag from where it had been dropped.

"Well then," Kay, who had finally put Sebastian down, slung her arm over Klavier's shoulder. "You have fun?"

He looked at her, grinning wildly and sweaty to the touch. Then over to Maya, dirt streaked across her face and hands (he faintly recalled seeing her stumble before). And Sebastian, looking ruffled but more importantly with another of those genuine smiles which Klavier was pretty sure he'd seen more of during this evening than ever before. They were debating about going out versus heading back to Kay's, but exhaustion setting in kept him from really paying it much mind. He took a breath, his heartbeat only just settling down from something he could actively feel and the fall chill starting to register again.

"Ja," He turned back to Kay, a mirror of her smile blooming on his own face. "I did."


End file.
